Benutzer Diskussion:Kartoffelboss
Isaac Hab mal ne Frage. Soll ich schreiben wie man Isaac bei IE3 rekrutiert? 80.136.49.78 17:44, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) re:Hauptseite Danke für die Erinnerung^^ Das hatte ich sowieso schon etwas länger vor, habe es aber immer wieder vergessen und war heute selbst am überlegen mir eine Erinnerung zu schreiben xD Aber da du das jetzt gemacht hast, ist das nicht mehr nötig~ Habs erledigt :3 Erscheinungstermin Deutsche Version IE Team Oger Hallo, K-Boss Für das 3. Spiel (Team Oger) ist von Nintendo das Erscheinen der deutschen Version auf Februar 2014 angekündigt. Werden da genauere Infos aus dem Presseportal gewünscht ? Liebe Grüße Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 22:29, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Genau das meinte ich damit^^ Das setze ich bei mir wieder zum Runterladen auf mein SkyDrive. Ich wünsche Dir, SweetHope und Shawn ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, sollten wir uns vorher nicht mehr sehen. Und um nochmal auf das Thema Chatmod zurückzukommen: Ich wollte das Amt mangels Zeit ohnehin zurückgeben, das ist so richtig gelaufen. (weil ich den Eindruck hatte, daß du denkst, ich wäre deswegen enttäuscht oder so) Aber da ich kaum mehr on war aus privaten Gründen, ist die Entscheidung richtig und hat eigentlich meiner Bitte vorgegriffen. Viele Grüße Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 11:56, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) An Kartoffelboss Hey, ich hab da ne Frage an dich. Kanns sein das du dieses gesamte Wiki erstellt hast und wenn ja, wie bist du darauf gekommen?Timmaster (Diskussion) 10:40, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bildlizenzen Ich habe jetzt gefunden, wie ich nochmal die Lizenzen einstelle. Mach ich ab jetzt wieder immer! Cycryt (Diskussion) 10:31, 10. Mai 2014 (UTC) Geburtstagsglückwünsche! Happy Birthday!!! Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag~ \(^O^)/ Lieber Kartoffelboss, ich danke euch ganz herzlich für die Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag. Leider war viel zu schnell wieder Bussiness like usual angesagt :-) Da Du genau einen Tag nach mir Geburtstag feierst, also gestern (*grins*), wünsche auch ich Dir alles erdenklich Gute :-) Liebe Grüße Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 20:30, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Danke~ Vielen Dank für die Geburtstagsglückwünsche Bossi^^ Wikia „Anime Makeover“-Event Hallo Kartoffelboss, wir von Wikia planen momentan eine wiki-übergreifende Aktion, bei dem real existierende Outfits eurer liebsten Anime- und Manga-Charaktere im Mittelpunkt stehen. Vorab wollte ich einfach mal bei dir, stellvertretend für alle anderen Admins und Aktiven hier im Wiki, ein klein wenig die Werbetrommel rühren und hören, was ihr so von der Idee haltet, ob ihr in eurer Wikia-Community auch gerne darauf hinweisen möchtet (bspw. über eine Grafik auf der Hauptseite, die wir euch zur Verfügung stellen können, Blog-Beitrag, hervorgehobener Foren-Beitrag, Social Media o. ä.) Durchgeführt wird das alles in einem Wettbewerb im Community Wiki. Über einen Kommentar zu einem Blog-Beitrag können diejenigen, die mitmachen möchten, mit Bildern ihre Version eines realen Kostüms ihres Lieblingscharakters zum Ausdruck bringen – möglicherweise auch Cosplay-Ideen liefern? Am Ende werden dann über eine Abstimmung die besten drei Vorschläge ermittelt und vorgestellt. Beispiele vergangener Wettbewerbe wären Erza Scarlet, Sailor Moon und Cure Blossom. Was meinst du dazu bzw. was meint ihr? Lust mitzumachen? Sobald die Aktion startet, würde ich euch dann noch einmal Bescheid geben. Falls ihr Fragen dazu haben solltet, lasst es mich bitte auch wissen. :-) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:37, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Kartoffelboss, :und los gehts! Hier ist der Link zum Blog-Beitrag: http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:ElBosso/Geheimer_Kleiderschrank:_Anime-Makeover :Ich habe hier schon einmal eine Vorlage gebastelt, die du einfach nur auf der Hauptseite einbauen musst. Falls du meinst, eine andere Größe wäre passender, gib mir einfach Bescheid ;) Vorgestelltes Wikia Hallo Kartoffelboss. Ich würde gerne das Inazuma-Eleven Wikia diesen Freitag in der Reihe Vorgestellte Wikias -Gaming aufzeigen. Hast du Lust und Zeit ein wenig über euer Wikia und über das Spiel zu schreiben? Eine kurze Vorstellung eurer Community und des Wikias wäre toll, so wie das schon bei den anderen Blogbeiträgen passiert ist. Interesse? Schönen Gruss Foppes 17:43, 27. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für deinen ausführlichen Text: ich habe ihn hier verwendet. ::Schönen Gruss Foppes 10:05, 30. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Admin-Rechte Hallo, ich frage mich warum du meine Admin-Rechte entfernt hast... Ich könnte sie natürlich, da ich ein Bürokrat bin, wieder zurückerlangen indem ich in die Benutzerrechteverwaltung gehe und dies ändere. Ist es aufgrund meiner Inaktivität? MfG --Mewgeta (Diskussion) 13:45, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) : Danke für die Info :) --Mewgeta (Diskussion) 20:32, 31. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Dust Javelin Warum hast du die Änderung rückgängig gemacht? Bei den Vorlagen ist der Unterstrich (_) nicht notwendig. --Mewgeta (Diskussion) 10:42, 1. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagenänderung *Inoffizieller Name, Unfertiger Artikel => Abstand und weniger Code *Infobox Charakter, Spezialtechnik, Charakter => nichts Mewgeta (Diskussion) 14:22, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Roundy Vorlage?? Es wird Vorlage:Roundy gebraucht (653 Links). Was ist das? Hat man es vergessen oder ist es zu schwer? Siehe Spezial:Fehlende Vorlagen --Mewgeta (Diskussion) 14:28, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Re: Infoboxen Hey :) Wie du mittlerweile wohl bereits weißt, habe ich nichts daran verändert. Ich hätte das auch vorher mit dir abgesprochen^^ Mewgeta hat übrigens noch an einigen weiteren Vorlagen leichte Codeveränderungen vorgenommen (vgl. Spezial:Beiträge/Mewgeta). Außerdem hat er die Farbe der El Dorado Team 3 Navigation verändert. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich das alles wieder rückgängig machen oder Mewgeta macht es selbst oder du machst es selbst xD Bezüglich der Roundy-Vorlage weiß ich allerdings derzeit auch nicht weiter. Ich kann mir das in einer Woche mal anschauen, aber bis dahin habe ich leider keine Zeit. Tut mir leid :( Ok, ich kümmere mich drum :) Fußballtouren Sonny Raimon: Ultra-Turnier (Royal Academy, Spielfeld) Herr Veteran: Extra-Fußballtour (Flußufer) Weiser: geheime Fußballtour (Flußufer) LaChance: geheimes Ultra-Turnier (Turm) Julia Blaze: Ultra-Turnier (Raimon Fußballclub) Faythe: Ultra-Turnier (Raimon-Hauptgebäude, EG Treppe) Maddie: Extra-Fußballtour (Raimon Stadion) Vladimir: Ultra-Turnier (Saints' Way-Stadion) Gamer: Ultra-Turnier (Roulette-Bahnhof, Eingang) Tezgamer (Diskussion) 18:47, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Spezialtechniken Vorlage Hey :) Mir ist es erst ziemlich spät aufgefallen, aber warum genau hast du eigentlich in der Spezialtechnikenvorlage das GO2 zu GO CS verändert? Dadurch sind alle vorherigen GO2 Variablen ungültig geworden, was dazu führt, dass man nun diesen Fehler bei allen Spezialtechniken ausbessern muss. War das so beabsichtigt? ^^" Ok, dann ist gut :D Ich dachte nur, dir sei das vielleicht nicht bewusst gewesen xD Dass ihr schon viel ausgebessert habt, habe ich gesehen^^ Aber ich wollte dem ganzen dennoch mal auf den Grund gehen. Eigentlich wollte ich dich im Chat darauf ansprechen. Ich muss auch mal wegen dem Countdown mit dir reden. In Ordnung^^ Montag oder Dienstag ist allerdings langsam etwas knapp, da wir Freitag schon anfangen. Allerdings bin ich eigentlich fertig und erhoffe nur noch ein "ok" deinerseits :) Lediglich bei der Schriftfarbe bin ich mir noch uneinig, ansonsten habe ich alles schon mal im Wiki getestet~ Rückmeldung :-) Hallo K-Boss ich melde mich hiermit wieder im Wiki zurück. Sorry daß ich solange weg war. Ich mache euch die Sachen für das neue Spiel wie immer im OneDrive zur Verfügung. Die URL zumn Runterladen und sichten poste ich dann hier. Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 15:59, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Re:Übersetzungsanfrage Hey :) Danke ^^ Mein Start in die Woche war... naja ganz ok xD Es tut mir leid, dass ich das heute nicht mehr geschafft habe, aber Mittwoch müsste ich wieder Zeit haben. Naja, ich habe jetzt mal versucht, mich da dran zu setzen, allerdings war es doch etwas schwierig. Der offizielle Dub wird ja sowieso eigene Bezeichnungen haben und das englische Wiki verwendet die japanischen, aber naja ich habe mich trotzdem mal dran gesetzt xD Mit Feuer, Erde und Co. haben die Bezeichnungen allerdings nichts zu tun. Es handelt sich um die verschiedenen Klassen/Gruppen, in die die Yo-Kai einordbar sind und nicht um ihre Elemente. Von links nach rechts; obere Reihe, dann untere: イサマシ族 => Isamashi Zoku => Mutige Gruppe ゴーケツ族 => Gōketsu Zoku => Robuste Gruppe フシギ族 => Fushigi Zoku => Mysteriöse/Merkwürdige Gruppe プリチー族 => Purichī Zoku => Pretty/Schöne Gruppe ポカポカ族 => Pokapoka Zoku => Das ist schwierig; laut Wörterbuch ist das eher ein poetisches Wort, es geht aber in Richtung "Wärme", Warme Gruppe klingt nur etwas lasch... ブキミー族 => Bukimī Zoku => Unheimliche Gruppe ウスラカゲ族 => Usurakage Zoku => "Blasser Schatten" Gruppe (Das war auch etwas schwer...) ニョロロン族 => Nyororon Zoku => Keine Ahnung xD Wirkt so, als hätte Hino den Begriff erfunden... ニョロ ist das Wort für ~ und Ron eine Diskussion etc., aber Sinn macht das nicht... Die meisten Yo-Kai der Gruppe scheinen aber schlangenartig zu sein, also ~ förmig :D Das wars :) Ich hoffe, es hilft dir trotzdem weiter. Angaben natürlich ohne Gewähr, immerhin bin ich ja doch noch Anfänger in Japanisch ^^" Bitte :) Wo steht das im englischen Wiki? Ich wüsste sowieso gerne wo das Bild her ist xD Im englischen Wiki haben die Yo-Kai jweils eine Gruppe/Klasse und einen Typ. Somit gibt es Feuer und Co. schon, aber nicht auf dem Bild ^^ Favicon und Design sind eigentlich ziemlich gut, allerdings habe ich einen schwarzen Wiki-Hintergrund. Ist das beabsichtigt? Das gefällt mir dann nicht so gut xD Eine 1:1 Kopie unserer Hauptseite würde mir auch nicht so gefallen, aber wir können ja mal darüber nachdenken. Heute habe ich aber keine Zeit dazu ^^" Danke, dass du meine Mühe wertschätzt :3 "Zoku" ist die Lesung des Kanji, das die Bedeutung "Familie" oder "Sippe" hat. Ich habe es jetzt mit Gruppe übersetzt und das englische Wiki mit Klasse. Also es ist denke ich, in dem Fall, keine echte Familie gemeint, sondern eine Art. Ich hoffe, du verstehst was ich meine xD Wie z.B. ein Löwe zur Familie der Katzen gehört. Artikel des Monats Hey Bossi :) Denkst du daran, dass du die Artikel des Monats noch aktualisieren musst? Ich möchte auch gerne den Countdown langsam von der Hauptseite entfernen. Danke im Voraus ^^ Ist schon ok ^^ Du kannst dir Zeit lassen. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so genau, was ich für einen Artikel wählen und was ich dann da reinschreiben sollte ^^" Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, weil ich gedacht habe, du hättest es vielleicht einfach vergessen xD Normalerweise hätte ich das im Chat getan, aber derzeit verpassen wir uns ja irgendwie dauernd :/ Rain Bowe? Yo Kartoffelboss, I saw the page Raine Bow. but on the English Wiki, her dub name is mentioned as Rain Bowe. Is there a difference between the languages or is one of those names wrong? Thanks. Misch60 (Diskussion) 14:28, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC) Misch60 hat Recht. Raine Bow wird im Deutschen auch Rain Bow geschrieben. Ich würd selbst die Seite ändern....aber ich bin wahrlich zu blöd dazu, dass ohne Fehler zu verbessern :( Sepina (Diskussion) 14:55, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC) Wird sie jetzt "Rain Bow" oder "Rain Bowe" geschrieben? Das war leider nun nicht ganz ersichtlich ^^" From what I know, it should be Rain Bowe insted of Rain Bow. Misch60 (Diskussion) 15:15, 9. Mai 2015 (UTC) Jiai no Megami Metis Ich hab zwei Bilder hochgeladen. Von Jiai no Megami Metis deutschem Namen und Athenenlicht Metisversion. Ich wollte drauf hinweisen, weil ich das eh nicht kann xD Und tut mir Leid wegen den Bildnamen....habs versucht zu ändern. Sepina (Diskussion) 15:05, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Bossi^^ Auch wenn wir uns leider in letzter Zeit nicht mehr viel sehen, wünsche ich Dir trotzdem: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Tag \(^O^)/ Re: HAPPY BIRTHDAY (zu spät!) Hey Bossi ^^ Dankeschön \(^O^)/ Es freut mich, dass du trotzdem noch dran gedacht hast :) Hallo Kartoffelboss, Wie kann ich meine Beiträge wieder löschen? hey kb ich wollte fragen ob ich dir bei den IE Einträgen helfen kann. ^^ Bin riesiger fan von dir und deiner leidenschaft für diesen anime liebe ihn wie du <3 (habe btw jedes game gespielt von IE bis IE go wildfire für den Ds und 3Ds) Morv1l3l4 (Diskussion) 13:04, 30. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone Videos Yo Kartoffelboss, Just wanted to let you know that a lot of the anime videos of Chrono Stone techniques do not work anymore, as the video has been deleted from YouTube. If I am right, the channel of AnimeZick has been deleted, so all his videos are gone. I don't have the time to change it myself on this wiki, but I have replaced all of them on the english one, so you could look there if you can't find replacement videos. Just wanted to point this out. Misch60 (Diskussion) 20:16, 17. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Chat Hallo K-Boss^^ Leider war mein PC auf Standby da habe ich dich verpasst. Als Du mich angeschrieben hast, war ich noch auf Arbeit :-( Hoffe man sieht sich mal wieder, Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 18:48, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Re:Soul Fähigkeiten-Roulette Hey Bossi :) Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich hoffe dir auch ^^ Es tut mir leid, dass ich leider nicht mehr viel hier bin :( Ich denke, dass ich das tun kann, aber am besten wäre es, wenn du am Donnerstag Abend (~19Uhr oder 20Uhr) oder irgendwann Freitag einmal online kommen könntest und wir das nochmal genau im Chat besprechen, was du haben möchtest. Sag mir aber am besten vorher, wann genau du Zeit hast, damit wir uns nicht verpassen ^^ Hey, ich hab' da ein Problem, ich wollte eine Navigationsvorlage für die Royal Academy Redux anfertigen, bekomms aber einfach nicht hin. Kannst du mir da helfen? Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 11:05, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey K-Boss, danke für die Vorlage! Du arbeitest als Youtuber? Wie heißt denn dein Kanal? Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 14:54, 20. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey, cooler Kanal, werde mich heute Abend auf jeden Fall noch mal näher damit befassen. LG, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 14:42, 21. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Aiel Yo, The dub name for Aiel is actually Ientel, it was written wrongly on our version of the page, I just checked it. Misch60 (Diskussion) 21:43, 28. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Haha, yeah I reckon it was kind of difficult to find out. Misch60 (Diskussion) 21:23, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Infobox Hi Kartoffelboss, wie du an meiner erstellten Seite Alte Kirkwood erkennen kannst, kriege ich das nicht mit den Infoboxen hin. Würde mich über einen Tipp freuen. Mardom14 (Diskussion) 21:42, 03. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Mardom14 (Diskussion) 20:45, 3. Feb. 2016 (UTC)Mardom14 Ah ok Wir können ja auch mal in meinen Ts gehen da kannst du mir ja erklären was ich falsch gemacht habe und vielleicht ein paar Gedanken austauschen die Adresse kann ich dir heute um 17:30 schicken wenn du hier on bist. Bis dann :) Morv1l3l4 (Diskussion) 08:53, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) fÜR DEN BESTEN INAZUMA TYP DENN ES GAB KÖNNEN WIR WEITER MIT DENN ANDEREN CHARACKTERN MANCHE FEHLEN NÄMLICH. Können wir mal ein battle machen bei inazuma eleven. Und können wir mal wieder chaten Danke king fii (lennard lenchi feist)thumb|auf dies battle du kannst auch flammenwall nehmen ok Re:License of Pictures Yeah, I saw you did it yesterday as well, so I started doing that on the images. Also, no problem about my edits, I like to do it. I try to go through all the scout character pages and look if I can find some information about it on the other wiki, so that the information might match each other, at least the JP names and images. However, I am currently (semi-)active at 3 wiki's, this wiki, the English Inazuma Wiki and the Pokémon Wiki, so I am kind of busy, but I try to do as many edits as possible. Misch60 (Diskussion) 21:10, 31. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, sometimes you just got to do something different, so expanding your working area is always a great thing. :Misch60 (Diskussion) 21:54, 31. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Internetprobleme und Bilder Hi Kartoffelboss, ich hab deshalb so oft gespeichert, weil ich im Urlaub in der Türkei bin und hier im Hotel mega schlechtes Internet ist. Ach ja und ich hätte da mal noch ne Frage. Und zwar woher bekommt ihr eigentlich die ganzen Bilder für die Profile z.B. der Spieler? In geraumer Zeit werde ich öfters mal neue Seiten erstellen und ich finde das immer blöd wenn die ohne Bild sind. Freue mich auf eine Antwort und ich sag schon mal Danke!!! Mardom14 (Diskussion) 21:04, 30. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Tezgamer Heyho Bossi ;), wollte Fragen wann du mal wieder im Chat sein wirst ^^ UUUNND ab heute werde ich wieder aktiv im Wiki mitarbeiten können da ich mein Spiel wiedergefunden habe ^^"...ach so ja es war weg...hätte ich vielleicht davor schreiben sollen aber naja was solls. Naja dann auf bald...hoffentlich im Chat ^^ Tezgamer (Diskussion) 20:37, 1. Mai 2016 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO Reihe Hey Kartoffelboss, ich hab da mal eine Frage. Im englischen Wiki habe ich die Seite zu einem Spieler Namens Gaura gefunden. Auf dieser Seite gibt es ebenfalls den Unterpunkt Rekrutierung. Wie du sicherlich ja weißt, brauch man in der Inazuma Eleven GO Reihe bestimmte Items, Fotos, Themen oder Spieler um andere Charaktere anzuwerben. Auf der Seite sind alle Items, Fotos etc. angegeben um diesen Spieler anzuwerben. Meine Frage ist, ob wir das vielleicht auch machen können? Also unter dem Unterpunkt Rekrutierung oder Kicker-Kärtchen dann alle Items, Fotos etc. aufzählen. Freue mich über eine Antwort und wünsche noch einen schönen Abend. Mardom14 (Diskussion) 20:28, 15. Mai 2016 (UTC) Bilder kopieren Hey Kartoffelboss, könntest du mir vielleicht, auf meiner Diskussionsseite erklären, wie ich Bilder aus dem Englischen Wiki hier einfügen kann. Freue mich über eine Antwort und noch schönen Abend. Mardom14 (Diskussion) 21:16, 21. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re:Deleted Videos I would love to do that, and I would have done that, if I had those rights on this wiki. As I am not an admin, content moderator or bureaucrat here, I do not have the rights to delete files or videos. I think only the users with either of those rights can delete files or videos. Misch60 (Diskussion) 19:46, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Okay, well, thank you. I will not misuse the rights. I can promise you that, I have quite some experience now with increased rights, so I know how to use it. Thank you for your trust in me. :Misch60 (Diskussion) 20:04, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) Bilder runterladen Hey Kartoffelboss, wie kann ich den Bilder aus dem Englischen Wiki runterladen? Freue mich auf eine Antwort. Mardom14 (Diskussion) 15:56, 28. Mai 2016 (UTC) New series Hello Kartoffelboss, The name of the new series has been revealed. It is Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. I already renamed the article. Also, there are other name reveals of characters. Misch60 (Diskussion) 07:45, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Skill Yo Kartoffelboss, On the wiki, there is this article, which to me seems like a fusion of two articles. On the English wiki, there is Technique Plus 10 and Chouwaza!, which are two different skills, but here they seem to be fused on the page mentioned above. Am I right, or is it different in the German games? Misch60 (Diskussion) 17:52, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I think understand that. That's quite confusing though, naming it like another skill. :Misch60 (Diskussion) 18:04, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Hmmm, yeah that's quite bad too. But in Strikers some stuff was different. For example the voices of the five GO characters. They weren't like the foreign voices they currently have. I guess they couldn't decide what to do. ::Misch60 (Diskussion) 18:10, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Kleiner Fehler -_- Hey Boss, hab ausversehen das Bild von Tyron Rock, ohne bei den Lizenzen das richtige einzustellen, hochgeladen...Sorry...Wollte dich bitten das zu änderen da ich nicht genau weiß wie ich das ändere...Nach mal Sorry ^^" Tezgamer (Diskussion) 19:47, 16. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Änderungen??? Hey K-Boss, ich war sehr lange nicht mehr online und wollte langsam wieder etwas aktiver mitarbeiten, aber irgendwie kann ich keine neuen Seiten erstellen z.B. um einen noch nicht vorhandenen Charakter zu erstellen. Hat sich da etwas geändert? Freue mich über eine Antwort und schon mal frohe Feiertage!!! Mardom14 (Diskussion) 14:43, 17. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Alan Most Hi K-Boss. Erstmal wollte ich bei Dan Dandy die Information zur Rekrutierung anders schreiben, weil ich es umständlich fand. Dies hast du nun schon erledigt. Bei Alan Most ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Werte wirklich ziemlich hoch sind im Gegensatz zu den Werten seiner Teamkameraden. Ich wollte lediglich Daraufhinweisen, dass es hohe Werte sind und da mir zurzeit, als ich den Artikel erstellt habe, niemand den Wahrheitsgehalt der Werte, im englischen Wiki, bestätigen konnte. Wenn du sagst, die Werte sind richtig dann vertraue ich dir und wünsche einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Mardom14 (Diskussion) 16:23, 30. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Regelseite - Folgen Hallo Kartoffelboss! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es die Seiten für die Folgen ziemlich bunt gemixt aussehen, mal ist der Inhalt in Stichpunkten, mal in Textform angegeben, mal länger, mal kürzer. Zudem finden sich auf der Regelseite für das Erstellen/Bearbeiten von Seiten keine Punkte, welche dies erklären oder angeben. LG Jordan-Fan (Diskussion) 07:30, 3. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Videos Yo Kartoffelboss, it has been a while! I noticed your channel got deleted and that a large amount of videos are not working anymore. Do you want to get those that are not working anymore deleted and removed, or do you want to keep them for the moment. If you want to get rid of them, I could help with that. Misch60 (Diskussion) 22:31, 13. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :Ah, that's a shame, must be difficult without PC. It certainly is sad, there must have been a lot of work in that. :One these days, I probably will start with removing videos, at least I know that they should be removed. Thanks for that. :Misch60 (Diskussion) 19:42, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hallo! Na du, ich habe gehört, dass du Hilfe brauchst beim Wiki einrichten? :D -Flywatch (Diskussion) 16:12, 5. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Geburtstag Hi K-Boss, alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag. Viel Spaß dir heute noch und viel Glück im neuen Alter ;). Mardom14 (Diskussion) 18:54, 16. Mai. 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey there Kartoffelboss, How are you doing these days? It has been a while since I spoke to you. Misch60 (Diskussion) 21:49, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Ah yeah, that's good! Yeah I saw it! Well, hope something will be announced someday about that. If it happens, a lot of work will be coming up haha. Misch60 (Diskussion) 22:00, 20. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Yeaah that will be fun. Especially with the work of the Ares game also coming up. Double game work haha. Misch60 (Diskussion) 21:48, 24. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah, so much joy. At least it sort of gives some better work, than all those minor edits I did the years in between. Oh well. Misch60 (Diskussion) 22:03, 24. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I have met it as well. Uni and other stuff will take a lot of time now. I am glad I can work with some others on the English wiki, so I don't have to do all. But I am slacking a bit on other wiki's and such. But yeah, irl stuff is more important anyway. Misch60 (Diskussion) 22:22, 24. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Discord und Navigation Hi K-Boss, mittlerweile kann ich dir nicht mal mehr Nachrichten schreiben, zumindest werden sie mir nicht nach dem Schließen der Seite angezeigt. Ich kann nach wie vor nur auf die Inazuma Gruppe nicht zu greifen :( Zudem siehst du, dass ich versucht habe eine Navigation zu erstellen. Meine Frage ist warum allerdings immer noch angezeigt wird, dass die Seite erstellt werden kann und dann auch der gesamte Text neu geschrieben werden kann. Des Weiteren verstehe ich nicht ganz wie man die Farbe der Box und des Hintergrundes ändert. Gibt es da irgendwelche Vorlagen was welche Farbe ist? Mardom14 (Diskussion) 22:32, 13.10.2018 (UTC) Löschung meiner hochgeladenen Dateien Hey ^^ Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur kurz um etwas bitten: Würdest du vielleicht alle meine hochgeladenen Bilder für mich löschen? Ob du sie danach selbst wieder hochlädst oder nicht, ist dir selbst überlassen. Ich möchte lediglich keine hochgeladenen Dateien mehr auf Wikia haben ^^" Es sind so ~200 Bilder, die du löschen müsstest. Ich weiß, dass das eine ziemlich mühselige Aufgabe ist, aber es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du das für mich erledigen würdest ^^ Falls nicht, kann ich das natürlich auch nicht ändern, aber es wäre wie gesagt sehr nett, wenn du es tun würdest~ SweetHope 14:52, 18. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Dankeschön ^^ Hm... schwer zu erklären... Ich räume seit einiger Zeit mit einigen vergangenen Accounts auf und lösche das meiste so gut es geht und da ist Wikia nun das letzte, was übrig geblieben ist. Davon abgesehen gefällt mir die Entwicklung von Wikia auch nicht... bzw. FANDOM... Da mag ich schon gar nichts mehr zu sagen xD Also es hat nichts mit euch zu tun und es freut mich zu sehen, dass das Wiki immer noch gut gepflegt wird ^^ Vielen Dank dafür ^^ SweetHope 13:39, 19. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Ich möchte dir wirklich keinen Stress machen, also ist es in Ordnung wenn du dir Zeit lässt. Das echte Leben sollte definitiv vor gehen :3 Also generell möchte ich keine Deadline setzen... "So schnell wie möglich", wäre ganz gut, aber wie gesagt, Stress machen möchte ich dir nicht. Wenn es vielleicht spätestens bis Ende Mai gelöscht wäre? Das hört sich ziemlich lang und machbar an? Also je eher, desto besser, aber Stress möchte ich dir wirklich nicht machen ^^" SweetHope 13:11, 20. Feb. 2019 (UTC) In Ordnung ^^ Dankeschön nochmal ^^ SweetHope 13:05, 21. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Caesar Lionheart und ein Dankeschön Grüß' dich, Kartoffelboss, ich habe ein kleines Anliegen: Mir geht es um die Seite Caesar Lionheart, der bei uns als anwerbbarer Charakter geführt wird. Da er jedoch ein Spieler von Nordzahn ist, müssten wir das prinzipiell ändern bzw. zumindest die Info zu Nordzahn ergänzen, oder? Weiterhin möchte ich einfach mal Dankeschön sagen: Danke, für deine bisher geleistete Arbeit hier im Wiki, wirklich meinen größten Respekt dafür. Danke dafür, dass dieses Wiki aktuell so ist wie es ist (natürlich fehlen noch viele Seiten, aber ich finde unser Wiki wirklich sehr ansprechend) und ich muss sagen: Mir macht es weiterhin eine Menge Spaß hier mitzuhelfen, auch wenn aktuell nicht mehr allzu viel los ist. Ich finde dennoch, dass unsere Community hier ein tolles Wiki geschaffen hat, auf das wir alle auch ein bisschen stolz sein dürfen. Liebe Grüße von einem treuen Inazuma Eleven-Fan Axel Blaze 22 (Diskussion) 01:24, 14. Sep. 2019 (UTC)